YGO Summer
by Enjeru
Summary: The entries for the YGO 8.5 summer writing contest, rated T just in case
1. Dragon Age

Title- Dragon Age

Summary-

Jou is an ex military soldier raising his blind younger sister catapulted back into adventure and danger at the whims of his old army buddy, Seto. Together they search for the allusive mythical Red Eyes, said to of been extinct for several years now.

Pairing- Prideshipping (Seto x Yami Yugi), seen through the eyes of Jounouchi :3

[AU story with characters based loosely on mythical creatures called Gargoyles (in this story they will be referred to as "Dragons")]

A/N: There's a link to what the "Dragon" characters essential look like on my profile page

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"<em>1000 years ago<em>

_Superstition and the sword ruled_

_It was time of darkness_

_It was a world of fear since_

_It was the age of Gargoyles._" – Gargoyles Intro

The breeze blew through the woods, winding through the close knit tree groups like an agile snake, emerging into the barest of clearings where a small cabin situated itself in the shadowy heart of the surrounding forest. The walls of the cabin shivered as the breeze blew past to the occupants within.

The walls of the home held in the rage of a silent storm, the figures in the middle of the room stared each other down neither willing to bow down to the other. Others would find the atmosphere around these two stifling, even suffocating, but two young teens moved around with relative ease.

Shizuka was preparing her easel while Mokuba stood beside her tying up his hair. Neither took notice as the honey-eyed man gave a deep sigh and stood up. Mokuba rolled up his sleeves and took the offered smock from Shizuka, she in turn gathered up the paints they would need for a painting session. The brown eyed man watched both of them for a moment, his gaze following them to the front door, waiting patiently for his blind sister to be lead from the cabin before he finally turned attention back to his old friend.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

* * *

><p><em>The fire star was rising<em>

_Air smelled of rain _

_Morning…safe…could finally relax_

_Stretch stiff limbs_

_Little One was stirring_

* * *

><p>Jounouchi watched the cabin behind him disappear from view as he followed Kaiba deeper into the forest. The idea of ditching him and returning to the safety of his home kept nagging at the back of his mind but he ignored it for the moment.<p>

"So, you just thought you'd abandon the city and your company, trek to the untamed northern region, and engage in the stupidest wild goose chase I've ever heard of? Geez, talk about mid-life crisis, however early it may be."

"Will you kindly shut up." The azure eyed male barked. Kaiba was dressed similarly to how Jou remember him, not the businessman that he had become in later life but as the army dog Jou had met when they were younger. Baggy pants with a leather belt, the ends tucked into his laced up black boots and a brown muscle T-shirt, the ensemble comfortable and meant for easy travelling. It was like Jou was in his early 20's again seeing his friend like this.

"No, I'm annoyed, I wanna talk about it."

Kaiba shifted the heavy backpack more comfortably and peeked over his shoulder to the blonde who was once again, he noted, checking behind them for sight of the cabin. With a sigh he stopped where he stood to lean against a tree.

"Whatever it is you need to say to me, Katsuya, say it now before we go any further."

The use of his first name had Jou whipping his head back to the front with such force he heard his neck crick painfully. He paused to face Kaiba and took in his other man's stance; arms crossed, feet set firmly shoulder width apart, his whole body turned more north, in the direction they were heading, turning his back where they had come from. Kaiba was determined to find what he had informed Jounouchi he was searching for. What Jou couldn't understand was why?

"The Red Eyes is a myth, Seto!" he purposely used Kaiba's first name to convey how serious he was on this, "All dragons are captured, tamed, raised in captivity even. There are no wild ones left anymore. The last one caged before our time! Why are you so intent on this? You already have a dragon of your own, Kisara is a pretty cool pet. If you want another than just buy one from the breeders, I'm sure you're rich enough now for that."

"This is isn't about greed, Jou."

"You say that but it seems pretty selfish to me. What about Mokuba, huh?" Kaiba flinched and averted his eyes. Jounouchi knew it was a low blow but at this point he could care less. When their parents had died, from what Jou knew, Seto had shoved Mokuba onto a nanny and entered the army as way to avoid taking full responsibility. When Kaiba went on to become a CEO two years later, Jou had been proud, assuming his friend was finally taking the initiative needed to care for someone dependent on you.

"You abandoned your brother once, are you really gonna repeat that mistake?"

Kaiba bowed his head and mumbled, it only angered Jou further and he pushed his friend roughly against the tree he had been leaning on. "What excuse could _**possibly**_ defend the decision to leave your own family behind?"

Seto's blue eyes pierced his friend with a hard stare, "I thought you of all people would understand, you raised your sister…you were forced to grow up too soon." It was Jou's mature nature (at least when it came to raising his sibling) that Seto had counted on when he entrusted Mokuba to with him, he had hoped that the honey-eyed man would understand.

"Yeah," the blonde growled hatefully, "and it appears you haven't grown up at all." Jounouchi gave Kaiba another good shove against the tree for good measure before stepping back.

"It was not my original intention to ask for you to accompany me on this journey," Kaiba stated as he brushed himself off, "Mokuba is older now, he can fend for himself, I just requested he be somewhere safe with someone I trusted."

"So dragging me along this stupid expedition was a last minute decision?"

Kaiba watched as Jounouchi pointedly glared at anything and everything around them. With a sigh he turned and started uphill once more, pushing through foliage and mud, heading north for the mountains.

"I am not dragging you into anything, my friend, if you did not want to leave then why have you come this far already?"

To that, Jou had no answer; he too knew that Mokuba and Shizuka were old enough to fend for themselves. The cabin was in a safe area where they would not be disturbed and they had access to plenty of the necessities. But just because they could survive without their older siblings didn't mean they should have to. Honestly, the reason he made it this far was because the one that really need watching was Kaiba himself. He grumbled at being tricked into this and marched forward to catch up with his friend, no longer shooting wary glances behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Little One has purple eyes, pretty eyes<em>

_Little One smiles, he purrs_

_Little One wants to play, full of life, unafraid and innocent_

_Little One is precious…must be protected…mine_

* * *

><p>The two men marched on foot for weeks, cutting and maneuvering about the forest, their goal the Northern Mountains. During this time they barely spoke, they moved efficiently with barely any social interaction. They hunted their food and ate as the sun fell, they bathed the moment they stumbled across a river and then continued the rest of the trek up stream so they'd have a constant water source. In the mornings, they'd snack on the dried fruits kept in their packs, that alone having to sustain them until the evening meal.<p>

When they set up camp each night, they would eat in silence, take shifts while sleeping, and otherwise only speak when necessary. Anything else would be considered pointless chatter. But they watch each other, they traced each other's every move almost paranoid, it felt more like camping with an enemy than a friend.

Jou took this time to consider why Kaiba felt the urge to go trekking through the mountains after something that everyone in their right mind knew was just a fairy tale. There were no wild dragons left, anyone who tell you so; it had shocked Jounouchi when Kaiba had prosented the quest to him. He thought the brunette was more practical than that, he would never have guessed that Kaiba would be one to indulge in the unreal so enthusiastically.

The blonde first accused the man to be abandoning his younger brother, it occurred to him that maybe it was just a desperate way of reclaiming his youth, shed the shackles of responsibility and experience freedom once again. Jounouchi was a little ashamed to realize that that too had been reason to why he followed Kaiba like a lost puppy. And Kaiba _was_ the one leading.

Tracking large animal prints, reading the signs of the forest, every broken twig and fallen leaf. Kaiba was trying to build a map of nature, following leads and discarding them, they circled through the maze of forest for the first few weeks before they even reached the base of the mountain. Kaiba had memorized the hunting ground of his prey before finally taking on his role as predator. Jou was almost scared to realize how serious his friend was taking all this. Something that any _sane_ person would brush off as the legend it was.

Kaiba was leading Jounouchi, but **obsession** was leading Kaiba.

* * *

><p><em>Overlook Little One play, watch for threat, be on guard<em>

_Little One likes animals, talk to them_

_Small creatures are not dangerous he says…_

_Birds fly past, warning cries, afraid of commotion, flee from near by trees..._

_The air smells weird…new scent…_

_Coming this way_

_Little One!_

* * *

><p>After weeks of searching and finding nothing, both men were not entirely ready to actually see what was in front of them. They had climbed the rocky side of a cliff and then rounded the bend to a flat overhang, ready to set up camp for another night. Kaiba spotted it first and froze causing Jou to nearly crash into him. The weeks of silence turned out to be a good thing for when the blonde caught sight of the reptile looking child his first reaction was to yell out in surprise, his unused vocal chords protested and all that came out was a strangled choke.<p>

The dragon was pale, with smooth skin and irony talons; its hair was a shock of red, black and gold, sticking up in odd angles. It couldn't have been more than a child, at this age he probably couldn't even fly, Kaiba was instantly on guard. A dragon this young wouldn't been able to survive on its own without a guardian. On pure instinct alone he grabbed Jou's arm and flung them sideways against the rock wall just as a large shadow swooped down on them.

Jou yelped when his head met with the rock, he rubbed the sore spot and looked back to see what had cause the sudden act of violence against him. Producing another strangled yelp was all Jounouchi could manage as his eyes fell on the creature before him.

The dragon was an adult male with cinnamon colored skin and the same shock of color disaster hair as the child, with unmistakable blood red eyes that challenged either man to make a move for what was his. The Red Eyes' tail lashed out madly, his gaze flickering between both of them, sizing up each threat before him. With a bit of a wobbled effort the dragon stood up from his crouch onto his hind legs and spread his wings wide in territorial warning.

'It was real,' Jou thought in amazement, 'the legends were true.' The Red Eyes stood before them both in all his wild glory: beautiful, prideful, and oh so very real. The blonde was speechless, or maybe the appropriate word was breathless, he just stared in wonder. It wasn't until Seto stood up as well did panic started to swell in Jou's chest. Wild meant dangerous, and his friend had just stood up taller than the shorter dragon, an animalistic sign of challenge and defiance.

"Are you crazy?" Jou hissed, his eyes locked on the creature that threaten to rip them to shreds. Seto seemed not to hear him, his whole world focused on the male before him. It was a stalemate that didn't last long, but to Jou it was the longest heart pounding moment of his life. Would he die here? What would his blind sister do without him? Or Mokuba? Would Seto's last memory be of this magnificently frightful animal? Was it worth it?

And just as quickly the moment ended, the dragon's tail wrapped around its younger charge, spread his wings taunt and then bounded off the cliff side to soar up into the sky. Jounouchi let out a shuddering breath of relief, he felt like a good decade of his life just got sapped from him. He glanced up at Kaiba to see how he was taking in this whole ordeal, he had just dared a wild dragon to do its worst and the dragon had backed down.

He had challenged the legendary Red Eyes and escaped with his life.

"You must be on cloud nine." Jou mumbled. If the blonde could barely move after just witnessing the event he couldn't understand how the brunette was still standing. The azure eyes followed the dragon's flight until the clouds obscured his view. Jou watched emotion flash in those blue eyes and he released that this trip had been much more then mere obsession.

Kaiba was beaming with pride, not in himself for finding proof that the myth of wild dragons were real, but pride the dragon race itself for surviving man's attempt to tame them all. He had seen it, deep in the eyes of the one he had faced.

"Wild dragons will roam the earth again someday." Seto said with confidence.

The dragon age would return.


	2. My Vampire Heart

**Title**- My Vampire Heart

**Summary**- Crossover with Harry Potter (sorta). Five years from now Malik and Ryou venture together in Egypt. Here's an explanation on how they found each other.

-Inspired by the "Marik Playing Bloodlines" spoof.

Interestingly, the timeline I came up with for "Missing Puzzle Piece" matches almost perfectly with the Harry Potter timeline. xD

**Spoilers:** _There are only slight mentions to the Harry Potter aspect of the story but I doubt any should spoil the last book/movie for anyone._

Only **10** more days til the last HP midnight showing! *squeals*

A/N: Setting is London, England. I've never been to London, I've done a bit of research, but chances are I'm _still_ gonna get something wrong along the way. Just so you're all forewarned. :/

Okay, I think that covers everything: Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"<em>Here we are<br>In the darkest place  
>To keep from forgetting<br>I picture your face  
><em>

_And I wonder  
>While we count the cost<br>Which is sweeter  
>Love or its loss<em>" - "My Vampire Heart" by Tom McRae

Lightning flashed through the night sky, flashing the downtown area of London into view. Thunder accompanied it seconds later promising the grey clouds hanging above their heads to downpour on all of them soon. The reverberating sound of the approaching storm settled and the sound of the river and the docking areas came back into range. Hidden deep in the corner of an abandoned warehouse, a white haired teen covered his sensitive ears. Sitting on the dirt covered floor, the safe house he fashioned himself was musky with dust and the smell of wet, molded wood. The crates left inside unopened and forgotten. The boy didn't even bat on eye to the numerous cockroaches skittering past him.

No, the disgusting building didn't bother Ryou. He'd rather hideaway in the scummy living conditions he picked for himself than face what was waiting for him outside. Or at least he told himself he could, he survived for several weeks, but he felt trapped. Completely and utterly confined! And worse still it was getting smaller, _they_ were coming. Closer and closer, Ryou was filled with paranoia with each day that passed with no confrontation. How long did he have until they caught up, how long until they cornered him completely?

The teen had made his last attempt for freedom, a plea for help, and now he waited. Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into sleepless days, sleepless days became exhausted weeks. But he dare not let his guard down; claustrophobia was setting in, making his blood boil with adrenaline. However Ryou forced his body still despite its desperate need to escape. He couldn't leave, they'd find him, he needed help.

_Someone help me!_

The double doors burst inwards with powerful force, nearly wrenching them off their hinges, the scare provoking an undignified shriek from the white haired boy. Ryou shook with terror, his body aching from staying in the same position for so long he couldn't move. Lightning flashed once more outside bathing the intruder in both light and shadow. The other's eyes found Ryou frozen to the spot and couldn't help the wide grin that overtook his face. He pointed at the white haired teen in a moment of dramatics that matched his grand entrance.

"I've finally found you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>He<strong>_ is recruiting his army

Wizards, witches, and a great number of dark creatures alike

The makings of war are upon us all

Choose your side wisely

Signed,

a Friend

* * *

><p>Malik burst into hysterical laughter, the force of his amusement bringing the Egyptian to his knees. Ryou relaxed, his face flushing in embarrassment as he recognized the male in front of him.<p>

"Ishtar-kun!"

"Oh…oh gods, Ryou…you should have seen your face," Malik managed breathlessly around chuckles. Ryou choose to ignore the fact that Malik was calling him by his first name. He stood and brushed away dirt and dust from himself and his clothes, for the first time in several months self-conscience on his appearance.

"If you're quite finished," the albino huffed, "please, make yourself useful and fix the doors you just destroyed."

Malik coughed as he stood up and dusted himself, pointy ignoring the request as he looked around the warehouse. He shook his head in disapproval at what he saw, from what he knew of Ryou, the white hair teen was much more immaculate about his appearance and surroundings. Speaking of appearance…

Ryou was eyeing the open entrance nervously when he heard the other make a dash for him. Turning, Ryou squeaked and pressed himself against a nearby wall as Malik made a grab at him. The smell of cinnamon wafted off the Egyptian boy and Ryou's breath caught in his throat at the close proximity.

Several things about the human before him stood out with sudden clarity. Malik's flawless mocha skin, his exotic lavender eyes bright with excitement, but most of all was that heartbeat; the pulse of blood alive in Malik's veins.

"Show me them."

Now that Malik was close enough he could see that Ryou's brown eyes were now a maroon red that glowed effortlessly in the dark. If Malik hadn't known better he might have mistaken him for the Spirit of the Ring with that kind of bloodlust gaze. It took several moments for Ryou to process just what it was that Malik insisted on seeing, he frowned but none the less complied, opening his mouth enough to show off his new fangs.

The white haired teen expected rejection, in fact he was use to it, throughout his whole life he had never had friends for very long, but he still felt the fear quenching emotion as he waited for Malik's reaction. The taller male stood back a step and inspected Ryou from head to toe; he nodded once or twice his mouth twitching into a smirk.

"You look wicked, Ryou. Coolest vampire I've ever seen."

The white haired teen blinked, Malik couldn't be serious, right? Ryou had left Japan, back to his home country, all in an effort to escape the horrors he had experiences with the Millennium Items. He just wanted to forget! Of course, with his luck, he stepped right into the makings of yet another tragedy. Ryou felt hot tears prick at the edge of his vision, how was any of this fair? He lost most of his life because of his other half, and now…now he wasn't even alive…his heart didn't even beat. He was a monster!

How could Malik just accept that? Ryou couldn't even accept it. He couldn't stand being a blood sucker, feeding on innocents, killing in order to survive. He was a murderer. Why couldn't his other be here? _He'd_ have no trouble this sort of thing. When Ryou's friends ended up in comas, when the ones that bullied him went missing, it was something Ryou could actually over look because it wasn't really his doing. He could place blame on his darker half when others got hurt because of him. But now…Ryou had no one to blame, he had to take full responsibility for the blood on his hands, and that was **terrifying**.

Malik watched the emotion play out on Ryou's face and felt the need to comfort the other teen, even though he wasn't very good at empathy. He chewed his lip as Ryou bowed his head sadly, and somehow having a sixth sense to just whom was on the whinette's mind (it hadn't been too long since the items were lost in the desert sands).

"Ya know, I kinda …miss him too." The Egyptian shyly admitted.

Ryou fell into Malik's waiting arms gratefully.

* * *

><p><em>A few months earlier…<em>

_Ryou hefted his groceries higher in his arms, eyeing the night sky a bit gloomily. He should have just waited til tomorrow to go shopping, certainly a few vegetables and sandwich meat wasn't worth the risk of possible mugging. It was a good thing both his hands were otherwise occupied, he had the strongest urge to fiddle with the Millennium Ring that hung around his neck even though he knew it wouldn't be there. Ryou was tired of that disappointment and desperately needed to break himself of that habit._

_Turning a corner he saw his flat coming into view, he hurried his pace eager to be safe indoors once more. A few more feet, nearer now, almost there, Ryou had broken into a full blown sprint at this point. Paranoia forcing him faster. Too fast._

_The teen cried out as his foot caught an uneven shift in the concrete and he went down hard, his groceries flying from his hands to splatter across the ground. The adrenaline alive in his veins just seconds ago now ebbed away making his limbs ache with temporary withdrawal. _

_Ryou cringed as he sat up, "Well…that was embarrassing…"_

"_I agree, you're quite the clumsy human, aren't you?"_

_Ryou froze, his eyes widening as his hand went obediently to his chest; searching. All of the background noise disappeared, the only penetrating sound in his world now were the faint steps coming from behind him. Step. Step. Left foot. Right foot. Closer…closer…__**closer**__! Ryou's trembling hand threatened to rip open his favorite shirt. Where was the damn Ring?_

A hand touched his shoulder and Ryou swore his heart stopped.

"_Are you scared, Little One?" the dark laugh tickled his ear and set his hair on end, "Don't fret, you won't be afraid much longer."_

_The mouth lowered and something sharp traced the curve on his neck to where it met with his shoulder. Lips lightly traced the skin, the man's hand shifting fabric away to make room for the feast, pressure pressed against him and then…_

_Nothing…_

_Ryou was briefly aware of a sharp pain before he blacked out, what would he wake to? Would he wake to his darker half have punished this man for touching him, hurting him? Deep down he knew that wasn't going to happen. Dark Bakura was gone…what would he wake to then?_

_Would he wake at all?_

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight…you came here to escape Japan, got attacked by some weirdo and when you woke up you were…" Malik gestured at Ryou, "like this?"<p>

Ryou was hidden in the shadows of an alleyway, his red eyed gaze taking in the empty streets before slowly maneuvering himself out to fall into step with the Egyptian. Malik raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior but held back from commenting on it. They walked down the block; Malik had his hands behind his head the picture of ease while Ryou scouted around continuously despite them being alone. Malik hummed, when it came apparent that the white haired teen wasn't gonna answered he tried again.

"So…" he drawled, "why contact me?"

At this Ryou actually made eye contact with him, watching as Malik pulled the parchment on which he had written a desperate plea weeks ago. Ryou was horrified to feel himself blush.

"I…I'm not sure." It wasn't a lie. Ryou had been running, he was use to running, but this was the first time he'd been chased. It was unfamiliar territory, he needed help, but…that's where his logical thoughts ended. Half his time as a vampire was spent in a desperate struggle between sanity and drowning in bloodlust. While he didn't want to retreat to Yugi and the others back in Japan, that didn't explain why he had turned to Malik. He hardly knew him, it was Dark Bakura that had partnered the Egyptian. If anything Malik should have been an enemy, he had invaded his mind and convinced his yami to both stab him and use him as bait to Yami Yugi's dragon.

Ryou looked away, to be honest when he saw Malik come through those doors he had felt relieved even…happy, to see a familiar face. The teen never thought to question the trust he gave Malik earlier and he honestly wasn't up to wasting the energy to try and figure it out. Malik frowned, tucking the letter away in his pocket, he wasn't as willing to drop the subject but realized that pushing it now wasn't going to get him anywhere.

They continued on through the city, venturing past shops, encountering crowds. The whole time Ryou kept to the shadows when others were present, only venturing out when the two of them were alone. Malik grinned, almost laughing when the white haired teen jumped behind a dumpster when a dog came running around the corner. Malik didn't understand why Ryou was so jumpy, in the letter he had mentioned an evil force was after him but this place seemed fairly decent, a little on the damp and dark side tonight but otherwise fine. Then again Malik could no longer sense magic without the Rod and growing up in the dungeons he had never been afraid of the dark. So while Ryou flinched at everything that moved Malik merely strolled down the street watching his companion in amusement.

"I wish you would have waited until we had a plan before running around London."

Malik raised an eyebrow, "We _do_ have a plan, follow down this river until we get to the airport."

Ryou huffed, "That's not a proper plan. I wish you took this more serious."

"I agreed not to take a taxi 'cause you wanted to do this…hopscotch game with alleyways."

"We're suppose to be on the down low!" Ryou hissed, "You obviously don't comprehend the situation here."

"I comprehend fine-ah geez!" Malik arms flailed as the younger teen snatched him up and flung him back into the dark of the nearby buildings. The Egyptian yelped in pain as Ryou, with new found strength, threw him against a wall. Malik blinked, tears stinging at the corners at his eyes, as Ryou pressed his body close to his. A pale hand slapped over Malik's mouth before he could even protest against either the rough treatment or the close proximity. Malik shifted and tried to buck the smaller boy off him generally uncomfortable with any kind of social contact, emotion or physical. Ryou held firm, his eyes trained on something happening outside the alleyway. Malik put effort into turning his head to see just what exactly had captured Ryou's attention.

Black fog pool from the sky to form into three cloaked men, they were gathered outside what looked like a mere brick wall. Ryou held very still, praying with all his might these frightening creatures would enter the pub that Malik couldn't see. They seem to be making small talk; one even casually brushed his hood back to expose his head to the night breeze. Ryou shuddered at the contorted face, more animal like than humanoid, with a generous amount of hair (or was it fur?). Ryou subconsciously pressed closer to the warmth in his arms, wanting to become invisible from his predator.

The instant that their bodies touched jolted Ryou back into reality. His head snapped back to the taller boy and he regretted it. With Malik's head turned to investigate just what Ryou was so afraid of gave the 'baby vampire' a perfect view of his neck. Curved, flawless, and enticing! Ryou's red eyes shone, his mouth hanging open in desire; the absolutely need for the blood hidden under that cinnamon woven skin surprised him. Ryou tried to fight it, tried to reason that it was wrong, but his body ignored his mind's protest.

Ryou's other hand reached out to stroke the smooth skin, Malik squeaked in surprised and he tried to turn to see exactly what the whitnette was doing but the pale hand still on his mouth forced his head away again. Ryou growled in warning, 'don't look at me!' Horrified with himself as his vampiric instincts lead him to Malik's neck. Ryou's fangs pierced through and the rich blood flooded into his mouth, oh god it was delicious! Ryou resisted no longer, giving in completely and pressed himself closer, hungry for all of Malik.

Malik squirmed and cringed at the pain that seem to shot throughout his nervous system, like every nerve were exploding. As his mind started to fog over promising him the temporary release from consciousness, he vaguely noticed that a woman had rounded the corner now. She was elderly, hobbling along with the assistance of a cane. It seemed the suspicious men had noticed her as well, sneering as she approached.

Weakly Malik raised his arm, reaching out to the woman, to warn her. His sight was going, the edges of it fading, tunnel vision setting in. The woman looked up and paused, obviously on edge of the men blocking her path. The men reached into their pockets and took out what appeared to be sticks. Malik hand dropped, too tired to keep it up, even his own feet giving out on him. He slid down the wall, Ryou still hovering over him, the last thing he saw before his world went dark was a flash of green light.

* * *

><p>Your bloodlust is strong fledgling<p>

Too young, you are, to be interacting with humans once more

I would advise you to either drain him or turn him quickly least you get tangled in any human emotions you still acquire

After all, it is not polite to play with one's food

Signed,

a Friend

* * *

><p>Ryou glared at the letter in his hand as if that alone would set it aflame. With a sigh he crumpled the parchment and threw it at the owl that still stood perched in the kitchen. The bird fluffed its feathers in protest before taking flight, swooping out the open window. As it flew past, ruffling the still curtains, Ryou got a glimpse of outside; the sun had finally set again. A groan from the couch caught his attention and he turned to face the bandaged human laying there.<p>

Malik opened groggy eyes to be faced with a ceiling fan; it spun in slow circles that threatened to make him dizzy. Closing his eyes again he took a minute to remember what happened the day before. Ryou stood patiently from the other side of the room.

"Where are we?"

"Apartment."

Malik's brow scrunched together in confusion, "Whose?"

Ryou hesitated, "The woman's…the one that," he gulped here, "died last night." He couldn't bring himself to say the word 'murdered'.

Malik opened his eyes this time, glancing at Ryou with blank eyes. "They…they killed her with light." It seemed the Egyptian was finally seeing the gravity of the danger they were in. Ryou felt too guilty to actually say he told him so.

"We're in here cause…well, you know, vampires and sunlight don't mix." Ryou rubbed his arms nervously knowing what Malik's next question would be. He watched Malik reach up to touch the bandages on his neck.

"Am I…?"

"**No**!" Ryou seemed desperate to convey to the other that he didn't make Malik into what he was. "No…I didn't…no, you're not." Ryou looked to the floor, finding the carpet to be suddenly more intriguing then the damaged male on the couch. They were both silent for about an hour, each minute dragging on too long for the whinette. Despite only being in Malik's company for a day, he had noticed that the loneliness he had felt with the absent of the Ring had lessened even if by just the tiniest bit. Ryou felt ashamed he hadn't come to this conclusion until after he had the taste of ecstasy that was Malik's blood. Was it too late to try and be friends? After what he had done to him? Ryou never planned to forgive _his_ sire (he glared at the crumbled letter in the corner), how could he even hope Malik would ever forgive him?

Malik struggled to sit up on the couch, "Has the sun set then? We should get going." Ryou's heart fell, he swallowed, forcing his face to remain blank despite the slight hurt he felt.

"You should wait, Ishtar-kun, daylight is safer for you. You're going to Heathrow Airport, correct? Just…wait til your wounds have had more time to heal and then you can leave." The other stood, ripping the bandages away from his neck and shoulder, startling Ryou and proving to Malik that his 'wounds' was merely a bite mark. Ryou had tried to pass it off as something else, to hide it for what it _really_ was.

"Malik."

Ryou looked up from his mark on Malik, reaching those dark lavender eyes. "W-what?"

"Call me Malik, I'd think we were on more familiar terms." It was a low blow, but Ryou knew he deserved it. "And I said 'we'. _We_ are going to the airport and _**we**_ are leaving London."

Ryou's head snapped up, "What? No, Malik, please understand…I didn't turn you, I'm not your sire, so I have no control over you. You don't have to stay with-ah!" Ryou pressed himself against the wall as Malik slammed both hands on the wall on either side the vampire's head. Those lavender eyes were pissed, yes, but also very determined.

"How is it any fair, huh? You can't hide from this anymore, not when the rest of us had to face our fears, our pasts. This isn't just about dark wizards is it? With that kind of power they wouldn't need vampires."

When Ryou looked like he was about to protest one glare from Malik shut him up real fast.

"No more running, Ryou," he said knowingly, "it's time to face the facts. Bakura's gone! You gotta move on already...you don't wanna go to Japan, fine. Then come to Egypt." His tone was firm and serious, Ryou was dazed, Malik had stripped down all his walls…left him unprotected (again).

"He…" Ryou choked, biting his lip before continuing, "he was my closest friend…Mother and Amane…left. Then Father too…he…Bakura wasn't suppose to leave, he was suppose to always be there for me…now I'm alone."

Malik blinked, smiled and then promptly burst into uncontrollable laughter; he clutched his sides as he leaned his head on Ryou's shoulder. The smaller male blinked, flushed and then glared.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh Ryou, haha…" he sighed contently, turning his head to gazed up at Ryou's face (though he saw more of Ryou's chin at this angle). "I'm right here aren't I? You're not alone anymore. Neither of us are."

* * *

><p>"<em>This is your captain speaking, we're now landing in Cairo, the local time is 6:03 am.<em>"

Malik stretched his arms above his head as he and Ryou exited the airport in Egypt, the scent of sand and the humid air was a welcome change from the dreary rainy weather of London. To the east the sun was about to rise, painting the night sky a lighter blue, but not enough so that Ryou had to worry about roaming about in the open.

This was Dark Bakura's homeland, where he lived thousands of years ago as a thief. Ryou's hand reached for his chest but paused before making contact. His eyes caught sight of the mark on Malik's neck and he wondered if sharing a soul with the Thief King made him any good at the art of robbing. Malik was still alive, so that mark would fade with time, if he couldn't claim him in that manner, he wondered how he could.

Malik's heartbeat sounded in Ryou's sensitive ears and he felt a smile pull at his lips. Maybe, with time, he could steal that.

* * *

><p>OWARI~!<p> 


	3. My Perfect Family

**Title: **My Perfect Family

**Summary: **(AU)Ishizu was named after the Egyptian Goddess of Motherhood, Isis. All she's ever wanted in life is a child of her very own. Her previous relationships with men have failed her and recently she was given distressing news from the fertility clinic, now she's given up all hope on ever becoming a mother. That is 'til Anzu came into her life.

**A/N:** This story refers to the Egyptian mythology of Horus. I use the version where Hathor, the goddess of love and music, merged with Isis, goddess of motherhood and children to become the mother of Horus. Osiris, Isis' husband, considered the father.

-Story format inspired by both the movie **Baby Formula** and a little from the series **Good Luck, Charlie**.

_Disclaimer:_ (since I keep forgetting it) I don't own YuGiOh…at all…sadly.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>The automatic doors to the fertility clinic, a small crisp white building nestled among the high rise towers of the down town are of Tokyo, opened wide to let out a tall woman with long straight black hair and dark azure colored eyes. The woman was dressed in a long dark brown skirt and a dull moss green shirt tucked behind a tan sleeveless sweater vest. The outfit covered her up well, barely exposing any skin, while most would find it a bit odd to be dressed so warmly on such a sunny spring day the woman was suddenly very glad for the cover up.<p>

Because she felt naked.

Shaken to her very core as it were, the woman stood in the middle of the sidewalk just staring at the test results again even though it hurt to read it again.

-Patient Name: イシュタール, イシズ

-Date of Birth: 19XX年4月5日

-Gender: 女

Her eyes darted back and forth as she quickly skimmed pass all the basic information printed at the top of the page. Her stomach felt like it was being tied in knots as she got to the part that took her breath away.

Infertile.

Such an ugly word; it made her want to tear the piece of paper to shreds and scream to the heavens in anguish but she merely clenched her fists. Her knuckles lost color and her hands shook with the effort it took to rein in her emotions. It wasn't fair! How could they tell her she was infertile, how could they pat her on the back and offer comfort after dropping that kind of bomb shell on her.

Three miscarriages…and they had told her it was her fault. Before this she could easily place blame on her two ex-boyfriends and the faulty specimens from the sperm bank. But the doctors had explained that the fertilized eggs weren't embedding properly in her uterine wall. It wasn't the sperm that was the problem; it was her body that wasn't working…it was _her_ fault.

She coughed back a sob. She hastily tried to fold the results back up and she once again caught a glimpse of her name. イシズ...Ishizu...named after Isis, Goddess of Motherhood. She snorted in disgust, yeah right!

Ishizu crumpled the folded paper and stuffed it deep into her purse, turning in a huff towards the crosswalk. She pressed the button for the walk signal, tapping her foot impatiently. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes, she tried to ignore it but soon her vision started to blur and she was forced to let them fall. Ishizu rubbed her face and took a shaky breath to try and calm herself, if just long enough to get herself home. She could be miserable when she got home.

When she removed her hands it was to see a group of teens leaving the arcade across the street. They were ordinary college students, well other than some of their odd hairstyles that is, there was nothing that really stood out about them. Three boys, one of them fairly short with wild tri-colored hair, and a female as well. Ishizu glanced at the males for a few seconds but her gaze settled on _her_.

She was definitely female, there was no mistaking her feminine curves, but it was also very evident that she was 'one of the guys'. She had short brunette hair tucked up into a baseball cap, a baggy sweatshirt with Tokyo U's logo across the front, and blue jeans ripped at the knees and tucked loosely into worn boots. She wore no make up to cover up the stress that college life had put her through. But it didn't matter that the girl had some shadows forming under her eyes from lack of sleep, that her skin was a bit on the pale side, or that the sweatshirt could possibly be hiding the fact that she was studying instead of partaking in three full meals a day (ramen didn't count).

None of that mattered, Ishizu thought she was the most beautiful creature she'd ever laid eyes on.

* * *

><p><em>A year and a half later…<em>

The screen was black, muffled rustling was heard first before the screen blinked to life. In the right hand corner of the screen a red dot blinked signaling that the video device was indeed recording. The screen was then zoomed in upon a curious blue eye.

"Okay, I think it's on…" the view changed as Anzu scurried backwards to be seen complete in the screenshot, "Hey there, Baby!" the brunette said excitedly, waving. "So, here we are, this is our apartment."

Anzu motioned to what could be seen of the living room around her, the flat screen TV was mounted on the wall behind her and the bookshelf to her left holding their DVD collection. She smiled a bit awkwardly, tapping her fingers along her legs.

"Well, uh…I'm not sure what to say really. This is the first video camera I've ever had…so, OH!" She jumped up and the screen was suddenly covered by her arm, jiggling slightly as she disconnected it from the tripod. "I'll introduce you to your mother!"

The screen was now from Anzu's point of view as she traveled upstairs, the screen bobbing out of focus as Anzu jumped up them two at a time. Down a hallway, the view turned to the right into a half organized nursery.

"Tada!" Anzu said out of frame. Ishizu, who had been putting together the dark oak crib, looked up in surprise.

"Hey, I thought you went out to get those fruit smoothies you liked so much…" Ishizu's gaze kept shifting from looking the camera on directly to looking around it to the one filming her, "What with the camera?"

The view changed again, settling on top of a shelf with only the close up of a pale yellow wall before it was angled around to Anzu's face. She pulled back and sat down next to Ishizu, nudging the other woman to address the camera with her.

"This is your mother, Baby!" Anzu was grinning from ear to ear, patting Ishizu's hand with pride. "I can't wait for you to meet her, she's amazing and cool and beautiful."

Ishizu swatted the younger woman nest to her as her face flushed with embarrassment, she was wearing old jean overalls that were stained with the yellow paint they had used to paint the nursery a few days ago; she certain didn't feel beautiful but she smiled none the less. She chewed her lip glancing nervously at the camera, Anzu watched her friend for a few minutes before tugging at her hand for attention.

Ishizu turned to her and their lips met. Anzu tasted nothing like apricot but of peaches, it was one the many oddities about Anzu that she enjoyed so much. Anzu moaned a little and Ishizu pulled away and raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that the camera was still watching them. Anzu smiled sheepishly and shrugged,

"Worth a shot."

"Uh huh." Anzu stuck her tongue out mockingly and Ishizu pinched her arm in retaliation. The room erupted in giggling and squeals shared between them. Pulling away Ishizu lifted Anzu's shirt to touch the smooth white skin of her tummy. She patted the very subtle swell that was beginning to form with affection.

"And I can't wait to meet you too, Baby."

The view faded out and for a moment remained blank before fading into a new scene. Set back in the living room once more but the screen set in a different direction. Anzu sat on the couch, lazily poking the camera (on the coffe table) into place with her foot, her face forlorn as she gazed down at the camera.

"I'm in trouble, Baby. Mama's mad at me." The brunette was dressed in short black shorts, and a neon pink colored tank top, beneath the eye popping color of her shirt the swell of her midsection had started to show more. Anzu was about four and a half months pregnant now.

"I went to the ultrasound appointment without Ishizu…" she wrung her hands nervously, "it's not like I went behind her back or anything!" she sighed. "Ya see, your mother is a worry wart, she thinks too much really…I wish she'd just relax for awhile."

Anzu muttered a bit to herself before lying out completely on the couch, kicking her feet up over the arm of the couch. She was frowning, but she knew she couldn't really be mad at Ishizu for worrying about _this_.

Anzu crossed her arms loosely around her stomach, this was Ishizu's baby. It was the only one of that had gotten this far along in the pregnancy, she bit her lip as guilt ripped at her heart.

"Damn, I should have told her I was going…everything's fine of course but she likes hearing it from an actual doctor…" she heaved another sigh and covered her face with her hands. Groaning she turned on her side to better see the camera, a sheepish smile overtook her depressed state.

"I did find out the gender though…" she brought a finger up to her lips in silent gesture, "but we'll keep it a secret from Mama til your birthday, okay Baby?"

The screen faded again, transitioning into about two weeks later (when the two we back on good terms). It showed Ishizu with a white apron over her clothes standing behind the kitchen counter; she was working on cutting shapes out of cookie dough. The slight shake of the view suggested the camera was being hand held.

"Time for another name battle, 'Shizu-chan!"

Ishizu laughed and shook her head at the nickname; she looked up at the camera operator with fond amusement.

"Honestly, Anzu, if you'd just tell me the gender then-"

"_**Never**_!" Anzu yelled out dramatically, causing the other woman to 'tsk' and cross her arms in a mock disapproving way.

"I swear, sometimes it feels like _you're_ my child."

The view spun around to find Anzu's face, she grinned cheekily "That's right, Baby, you got an anonymous father, a lesbian mother, and you were birthed by your _**sister**_!"

"Oh my lords, Anzu!"

The view shifted again to Ishizu who looked mortified, she quickly ripped the apron from herself and ran around the counter to get at her pregnant friend. The view shot up as Anzu sprang from her seat, an impressive feat for a woman in her second trimester, the brunette ran from the kitchen and the view becoming the floor zooming by quick glimpses of her socked feet appearing.

"You shouldn't be running!" Ishizu's voice carried from behind now filled with concern. Anzu's face came back into the screen.

"Don't worry, Baby, it may not be the norm, but always remember, your family loves you!"

Static buzzed across the screen before blinking out to black again. Luckily the camera didn't suffer any major damage during their chase. The next time it faded back into picture it was to Ishizu's curious gaze, she had been wary of the video device at first but she gave a warm smile to the screen.

"I gotta show you this." She whispered secretively. She left the nursery and traveled downstairs to where noise could be heard coming from the kitchen. The view took on that of a glimpse around the corner, showing Malik and Anzu sitting across each other at the table, Ishizu stifled a giggle at her two favorite people. Malik was dressed in his usually get up, his brow just starting to glisten with sweat and Anzu, downed in a large jersey she borrowed from Jou and her maternity jeans, looking calm and showing little sign of effort.

They're hands were clasped tightly together in front of them in a serious round of arm wrestling.

"'Nee-chan!" Malik yelled out, not knowing Ishizu was hiding just across the room, "Anzu's cheating!"

Anzu laughed, "I am not!" she pushed a little harder and Malik squawked as he struggled to keep his arm up. The screen shook as Ishizu tried to control her laughing.

"Aw come on, Malik!" Anzu smirked, "Stop being such a pussy and fight me seriously."

Malik grabbed their conjoined hands with his free hand, pulling with all his might.

"Fear my testosterone rage!"

Ishizu turned the screen away and brought it around to her face as she ascended the stairs once again, she was smiling ear to ear at her younger brother's antics.

"Well, that's your uncle. As you can see he and Anzu have…an interesting relationship."

"Oh Ra, she's a she-devil!" could be heard throughout the house as the view faded again.

When the next scene started up the audio was much more deafening, compared to the usually setting of a quiet apartment for two the busy supermarket was the definition of loud. The view bobbed as the wielder hopped excitedly through the canned vegetable aisle.

"I can't believe you brought that along."

The view spun backwards to see Ishizu several spaces behind, visibly embarrassed to be seen walking with the camera operator. Obviously Ishizu's earlier ease towards the video device was shot, the older woman glared at the screen and the over-excited one holding it. Anzu pointed the recorder towards her again, though the view didn't include her stomach you could tell she was getting along in the pregnancy from the small bit of plump that had developed in her face.

"Ignore her, Baby. The baby shower's coming up and I can't wait! I mean it's like a birthday party, me and Mama will be getting loads of presents. I mean, they'll all be baby stuff, but presents are presents I say!"

A hiss of disapproval could be heard behind her but Anzu chose to ignore it.

"Ishizu's bribed me into coming with her today, saying we were getting food for the party. Cupcakes, chips and salsa, pigs in a blanket, but noooo, all we've gotten so far are the same old healthy crap she's been making me eat for the past two months!"

The view changed to show the cart and the products they had stashed up inside it so far, Ishizu huffed.

"I read this article that-"

"Article shmarticle!" Anzu said. She brought the screen back to her, fluffing her shoulder-length hair in the process. "I figured she'd try to pull something like this so I brought the camera out in public with us. So now, I will continue to embarrass her until she gets me some real food."

"Cupcakes are considered real food?"

"You bet!" Anzu turned the camera back towards Ishizu and zoomed in on her face, "Smile babe, you're a movie star!"

Ishizu actually blushed, she hid her face behind a hand, "Okay okay! You can have _one_ cupcake."

"A cupcake and onion rings later when we get lunch at that one restaurant."

"Deal."

The screen faded in and out to another noisy setting, this one back at the apartment except it was stuffed with far more people than normal. The screen scurried through the hall and down the stairs; it caught sight of two white haired boys and the Kaiba brothers in the kitchen. Turning around, passing Jou on the way to the living room where the baby shower was taking place.

In the center of the group of friends were Anzu and Ishizu laid out on the couch. Ishizu leaned into the cushions comfortably while Anzu sat between her legs. The brunette was busy opening the presents, while Ishizu multitasked; petting Anzu's soft hair and rubbing the big swell of her belly with devotion. It was a cute moment.

Jou came back into frame then, dragging a reluctant Kaiba with him. He glanced over his shoulder to beckon to the camera operator, "Hey Yug' don't just stand there, you're missing all the fun."

The screen went blank again and for awhile it seemed like it would remain black, the cries of an infant was heard an instant before the hospital room came into focus. Malik faded into the sceen view, addressing the camera with teary eyes.

"Welcome to the world Nephew!" he said, getting a tad emotional. He turned the camera around to where the nurses were cleaning up a newly born baby boy. Behind them Anzu laid in bed, exhausted, sweaty, and crying. Ishizu stood next to her, holding her hands and brushing the hair away from her face. Ishizu loved her, loved this woman who had birthed her son so much.

Malik walked over to the nurses to get a better look at the baby. The baby had mocha colored skin and bright blue eyes, he was red in the face from crying but regardless he was beautiful. They swaddled the child in a light blue blanket and patted his back to calm him. When the child had quieted down some the nurse holding him brought him over to the two women waiting for him. She first offered him to Anzu but she shook her head and motioned to Ishizu instead.

"She's the mother…besides my whole body feels heavy, I'd be afraid I'd drop him…I'll hold him later."

Ishizu looked like she would have protested but she couldn't contain the excitement shining in her eyes. She gulped and hesitantly held out her arms for the bundle of joy.

Anzu watched Ishizu hold the baby through half-lidded eyes and smiled. Malik coughed from behind the camera to get their attention, Anzu glanced over tiredly while Ishizu continued to gaze at the baby; she only had eyes for her son (who had already fallen asleep just as exhuasted from the birth as Anzu was).

"What are you gonna name him?"

Ishizu blinked, "Well…"

"Taka." Both looked over at Anzu in surprised.

"Taka?" Malik's asked.

"Yeah," Anzu yawned and closed her eyes, "It's perfect."

Brother and sister remained silent as the brunette started to doze off. Ishizu looked down at her sleeping son and back to the sleeping woman in front of her. She gave a dazzlingly smile, this was the happiest day of her life.

"It is perfect," she kissed Anzu's lips, "as are you."

* * *

><p>~Owari~<p>

*Taka is Japanese for falcon, Isis and Hathor made Hours (a god with the head of a falcon)


	4. The Snake King

A/N: I'm no lawyer nor detective, I've watched a few Law and Order and Suits but that's beside the point. I really don't know how long someone would be tried for drug possession or (self-defense) murder or internationally treasure thieving, I've done some research on it but it's all pretty varied and vague. I've tried to take into account everything I've read and apply it correctly to this oneshot. So that said, I hope what I've written seems realistic.

Batteryshipping- Ryou/Bakura/Joey

_Italics_-Flashbacks

Normal-Present Day

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh...but I've recently been arrested for possession of DBZ! Someone post bail!

* * *

><p><em>The sun rose one July morning as it always did, just starting to set the horizon ablaze and chase away the chill of the previous night. London was just starting to wake; early birds shuffling to their cars, grumbling about how they too would like the summer break their children were enjoying, clutching the much needed coffee mugs in their hands. <em>

_One teen in particular found the rest of the world's daily routines mundane and uninteresting. Laid back along the top of his hybrid, the radio music drifting out from the open windows, he stared up at the color morphed sky and dreamed of a better world than this._

_The faint low buzz of the gate sounded on the other side of the barren parking lot. The teen sat up and hastily brushed his bleached white hair into place as he watched, mesmerized, the door to Wandsworth Prison open. Just beyond the entrance to the castle-like jail where three people, two security officers and one rugged male in newly acquired street clothes. The officer who had just removed the cuffs around the former prisoner's wrists stepped back as the other escorted him out._

_The teen on the car jumped down from the vehicle and rushed forward, "Bakura!"_

_The natural white haired male looked up in surprise, he didn't even register the good natured pat on the shoulder from the guard walking him out as he turned away. Bakura was frozen in awe, his mind trying to take in everything about the other boy running at him, he had just enough time to raise his arms to catch the other._

"_Ryou…" he exhaled in wonderment. This moment was magnificent, magical, and unreal. He pulled away and cupped the younger teen's face, the face he had known so well had aged. No longer the soft face of a boy but a rough face of a mature adult, he was taller too, and that hair!_

_Ryou couldn't stop smiling, he hadn't done it in so long that it hurt to do so now, but he couldn't stop he was so happy. Beyond happy. But Ryou too noticed the difference in his old friend, Bakura was taller as well, with even harsher eyes, his colorless hair had been chopped short and his new found muscles had a nice chestnut tan to them._

_Bakura had spent three long years in that prison and the only thing he had to look forward to was to see his Ryou again. It had been cruel, the hardest test of his patience, he'd even go as far to say he went a little insane while wasting away in that place. More than wanting to be free he had wanted to see Ryou, hear Ryou, touch Ryou. And here Ryou was…except it wasn't the Ryou that Bakura remembered. The teen not only looked different but there was something else off about the kid. Bakura had waited so long for this moment that it suddenly floored him hard that this Ryou was something **unfamiliar**._

_Both stood barely an arm's length apart, taking in each other as the sun rose to bath them both in light and warmth. They could both feel it; this moment would be the beginning of something extraordinary._

* * *

><p>'The Wall' was a structure made up of news paper clippings, lab printouts, and various Polaroid pictures splashing the grey background with color. It was both a representation of both success <em>and<em> failure. When head detective Joseph Wheeler of the NYPD looked upon this makeshift wall of clues and signatures, there was an odd sense of craving that linger deep in the pit of his stomach, a sort of aspiration that wouldn't settle even after he tore himself away from it.

Here was the legacy of the tag killer and master thief, Diabound.

* * *

><p><em>Bakura touched the shiny white hair of his friend with interested and disappointment, "I liked it better blue." <em>

_Ryou merely shrugged and lead Bakura back to his car, "Recently, I've felt the need to feel invisible."_

_Bakura titled his head, "Really?"_

_Ryou's eyes darkened, "This world is corrupt, Bakura. Everyone has their head so far up their asses that they're blind to what really matters. The government does as they please, masking their greed behind a wall of media bullshit, and citizens don't see or choose not to."_

_Bakura raised an eyebrow, this was new…_

"_Basically, it's like this, if you want something done right you gotta do it yourself."_

_Ryou smirked, and while it should have looked wrong on the once innocent boy, should have been twisted and ugly, Bakura (who had never really been right in the head either) found it irresistibly appealing._

"_So, what happens now?" he purred as he pulled his (now similar looking) other half into his arms. Ryou dug into his pocket and fished out a crinkled pamphlet, Bakura recognized the picture of the Jewel House on the front. "The Tower of London?"_

_Ryou kissed the other man passionately, "It's time we make you a King."_

* * *

><p>As Joey made his way to the door to his apartment, he stuffed the note cards into his pocket and started digging through his bag looking for his keys. After a few minutes of not finding them he cursed under his breath, damnit he was sure they were here.<p>

He glanced at the lock and froze; the door was slightly ajar already. Dropping his bag, Joey slipped the loaded gun from its holster. Holding the weapon up he licked his lips nervously before kicking the door open, "nyeh!"

The blonde cop aimed the gun into the darkness of his apartment, his eyes searching desperately for any threat. Nothing within the apartment moved and that made the detective even more nervous. Walking further in he spotted light streaming out from under the bedroom door.

Confidence in locating the intruder bubbled up and he rush forward to kick open another door.

"Freeze! Hands above your head!"

Whatever Joey was expecting it wasn't a female sprawled out in his bed. She had long white hair pulled up into a ponytail, dark blue eye shadow dusting her eyelids, she was dressed in a tank top and a skirt over leggings. She was currently laid out on her stomach, reading one of Tristan's motorcycle magazines that he left the last time they had hung out.

Joey kept the gun pointed at her regardless but his voice was filled with confusion as he watched her.

"Uh, excuse me…"

She looked up at him with deep chocolate brown eyes and a sinister smirk that instantly set him on edge.

"So," she drawled, with a voice that was a bit more masculine then Joey was expecting to hear, "you're the one?"

* * *

><p><em>Bakura was brushing Ryou's hair up as they lounged in their beach house along the east coast of the states. Bakura's warm fingers tangled in Ryou's soft tresses, expertly guiding it up into a stylish messy-bun. Ryou was situated on the King's lap as he scanned the paper for news of their latest heist.<em>

_Ryou hummed, "Have you ever heard of this guy?"_

_Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's shoulders and looked over to the article he was referring to. A picture of a blonde officer of the NYPD was shown, the article addressing his latest success in getting closer to capturing the infamous Diabound. Bakura huffed, generally unimpressed he returned to playing with Ryou's hair._

_Ryou smiled and shook his hair free of Bakura's hands. Sliding from the bed he stood up, turning to face his other. _

"_His name is Wheeler. I recognize it from a lot of the other articles about us; apparently he was assigned as the head detective when we were terrorizing New York."_

_Bakura's eyes roamed along Ryou's body, mentally undressing that delicious porcelain body in front of him. He licked his lips with desire in which Ryou just shook his head at him._

"_Where are you going with this, love?"_

_Ryou smiled and bounced about the room in his excitement, "Think about it! He's essential our biggest fan." Ryou squealed and jumped onto the bed, tackling the Snake King down with him. "We should go back to New York and meet him!"_

_Bakura groaned, "Why should we, he's nothing special."_

_Ryou smirked and rubbed himself up against Bakura's already flustered body. Bakura moaned and flipped them around, kissing Ryou eagerly._

"_Think of it as an adventure," Ryou snickered, "since he _is_ our biggest fan we should give him...an autograph."_

_Bakura's crazed laughter drifted out from the window blending with the musical drone of the ocean waves._

* * *

><p>Joey blinked, "Who are you?"<p>

The girl sat up and crossed her legs as she stared down the detective. Joey raised the gun to her head, "I asked you a question, answer me." The female didn't flinch when the barrel of the gun touched her temple, she merely tilted her head in disbelief. Did he really think she was going to give in to him?

Joey growled, however when he attempted to make another demand of her the click of another gun being cocked caused him to freeze up again. He felt the cold metal of a weapon pressed against the back of his head and he gulped.

A husky voice told him to drop his gun and all his confidence drained away, he carefully laid his gun on the ground and when he attempted to stand the person behind him kicked him in the back; he stumbled forward and landed atop the female. Joey tried to get up but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her body, and suddenly the blonde was _very_ aware that this girl wasn't a girl at all!

"Your Joey Wheeler! A detective of the NYPD."

"Uh…yes?" Joey squeaked in surprise when the person that been behind him started to grope his ass, he turned his head to find a dark male with red eyes glaring down at him. Joey felt terror gripe his heart; there was something very wrong in those ruby colored eyes, and his mind screamed danger as he shook under that intense gaze.

"We are Diabound."

Joey's head snapped to face the long haired she-male so fast that his neck cricked painfully. They couldn't be serious, were they really Diabound? It just couldn't be true…why were they here? Joey chocked, were they going to kill him?

"No!" Joey sprang from the arms trapping him, only to be snatched up by the taller man. The man cuffed him with what Joey suspected were his own hand cuffs, god could this day get any worse?

Ryou smiled, "Oh but we are, we heard you were one of our biggest fans and you deserve a little appreciation, no?"

Joey struggled against the hold the other man had on him, he didn't understand what the girly one was saying. What did they plan to do to him? Was this asshole gonna cut him up while his 'girlfriend' watched? All the images of Diabound's victims flashed through his mind, all the gory details from the forsenics team. Joey's eyes widened, this man holding him was going to kill him! He tried to twist away from Bakura with desperation. He had never actually been in the arms of a killer before; he struggled to breathe as he flailed.

"You…you're the Snake King?"

Bakura smirked, effectively keeping the blonde in place despite his struggling.

"Indeed, but I'm merely the thief, my friend." Bakura nodded to Ryou who was tenderly petting the silver dagger he used to carve their tag.

"_He's_ the artist."


End file.
